Spin The Bottle
by Knight Of Light
Summary: Well, here's Spin the Bottle. And if you consider a lot of kissing Romance, then that's the second Genre. Anyways, Pairings: Too many too say..sheesh.Plz Read And Review


Spin The Bottle  
  
By: Guy Bushido  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, also I do not own the game Spin The Bottle.  
  
The Story Begins again...  
  
Bit Cloud walked into the living room occupied by Leena, Brad and Jaime. "Hi everybody." said Bit. "Hey Bit." all of them replied. "Or hey you guys, You wanna play another game?" asked Bit. "What is this the third game now..??" asked Brad. "Naomi's gonna play.." said Bit with a smirk. "Well, I guess I could play." said Brad. "Jaime?" asked Bit. "No way..." said Jaime. "Pierce is coming here." said Bit again with a smirk. "Pierce? Oh yeah I'm in." said Jaime.  
  
"Leena?" everybody asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm playing, ain't nothing else to do." said Leena.  
  
"Now everyone should be here in 5," said Bit counting.  
  
A knock on the door came, Brad answered it and in came Naomi and Leon.  
  
"4" Bit continued.  
  
Another knock came, Jaime answered and in came Pierce, Jack Sisqo, and Kelly and Chris.  
  
"3,2,1" Bit continued again.  
  
The last knock came, Leena answered, and in came Harry and Mary.  
  
"Everyones here." said Bit. Everyone now in a circle now chatting with one another. "Bit, how'd you get everyone here?" asked Leena. " I have my ways." said Bit sitting down. Everyone stood silent and Bit grabbed an empty Bottle and put it in the middle. "Whos going first?" asked Bit. "I will." said Mary with guts to go first.  
  
Mary spinned the bottle and landed...directly on Harry. "Oh my," said Mary. "What!?!" yelled Harry. "Hurry up, you're holding up the game." said Jaime. Mary hesitated due to the fact she had to kiss her own brother but then moved her head towards Harry's and their lips met in a 5 sec. kiss. Both embarrassed at this.  
  
"Go Harry." said Bit.  
  
Harry spun the bottle and landed on...Chris. "Luck is treating me bad tonight." said Chris. "Shut up and lets keep the game going. " said Harry. Harry and Chris moved closer and their lips in a very short kiss. Now it was Chris' turn. She spun and landed on...Leon. Leon grinned, while Chris blushed. Leon and Chris' lips met and stayed there. The kiss lingered, really. "Hello, your kinda holding up the game." said Pierce. They parted and Leon blushed redder then his Red Blade Liger.  
  
Leon now spun the bottle and landed on...Naomi. Both of them shocked. The two team members blushed a mighty red. They both kissed for a short time then parted. Naomi now spun and landed on...Pierce. "Oh boy." said Naomi. "Shut up, and kiss me." said Pierce as she rushed the kiss just to get it over with. Pierce now spun and landed on...Bit. "Hehe.." said Bit. Bit and Pierce lips met and locked on. By the end of the 30 sec. kiss the only thing on Pierce's mind was 'Bit's a good kisser'.  
  
Bit now spun hoping to get Leena...and...he did. Bit smiled as Leena grinned. Bit and Leena met into a passionate kiss. Both of them lip locked onto eachother. "Ahem..Bit you can stop lip-locking with my sister." said Leon. Their kissed parted, both of them wanting more but couldn't.  
  
The game became more quicker, Leena spun on Jack, Jack spun to Mary, Mary spun to Jaime.  
  
Now it was Jaime's turn. he spun..and landed on Pierce. They both smiled and kissed eachother for a full 2 minutes then separated. Pierce spun, landed on Brad. Both of them kissed a short time and then parted. Now, Brad, spun the bottle and landed on...Naomi. They both grinned and kissed for quite awhile. They separated.  
  
Everyone could hear a slight sleeping noise. Jaime fell asleep. "I'll put him in bed." said Pierce as she helped Jaime up and took him to his room. "Well, two gone." said Bit. "Yeah" said Leena. "Hey Leon, don't we have that battle in the morning?" asked Naomi. "Oh yeah. Sorry guys but we gotta go." said Leon. They said their good-byes, Naomi's special good-bye to Brad, then left. All who remained was Bit, Leena, Harry, Mary, Jack, Kelly, and Chris.  
  
Now Bit spun since everyone left it landed on....Kelly. "Hm, let's do this." said Kelly. "Woth pleasure." said Bit as their lips met for a quick kiss then parted. Kelly now spun and it landed where Harry was but he wasn't there. "Guess he left." said Leena. Kelly spun again...and landed on Jack. They kissed and parted. "Well, sorry, but we gotta go. We two have a battle to go to. Bye." said Jack and left with Kelly and Chris.  
  
"Well everyones gone, Night Leena." said Bit getting up and heading for his room.  
  
"Night Bit." said Leena and she too went to her room an went to sleep.  
  
The End.  
  
Me: There yah have it folks, Spin the Bottle.  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP.  
  
Me: *whispers* Well, Plz review, No flamies. Thanks Later. *sneaks into Leena's room and winks while shutting the door.* 


End file.
